Talk:Mass Effect 3
Fate of the Normandy SR-2 I love the SR-2, it's jizz-tazmic, although a SR-3 would be pretty cool, might need it if you can have yet more squad members. Okay, is Bioware just going to upgrade the Normandy SR-2, or are they going to make me watch that one burn too? I don't think I can endure that twice... I think that EDI might turn into a rogue AI and try to kill everyone or she might fly the ship to a Cerberus base because Cerberus might not be too happy with Shepard. --1000Monkeys 00:36, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :She states several times that she has no intention of doing any such thing. And, given that rampant AIs are a pretty major part of another major sci-fi video game franchise for the XBox, I really don't see it happening with EDI. SpartHawg948 02:00, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, remember that the Geth also didn't intend to go rogue, until they were given more responsibility and duties. :: Perhaps the SR-2 its going to be reffited or somethingChangonauta 14:46, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I think SR2 will be replaced by SR3 or be upgraded to SR3.--User:Morinth's Lover 17:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps, but usually an upgrade doesn't change the number. If the SR-2 is upgraded, then the number probably would remain the same. Lancer1289 17:51, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :: At any rate, i cant see any justification to replace the SR-2, with just an upgrade it would be a good ship Changonauta 18:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking that now with Shepard no longer part of Cerberus, assuming the Paragon ending of ME2 is considered the default, no doubt the Alliance would have the capability to commission an even larger, even more powerful version of the Normandy, probably known as Normandy SR-3. 1st of all, it is the third game, and going along with how the SR-2 was for the second game, Bioware'll create the SR-3 for the third game. Secondly, Shepard still has control of the SR-2, he'll probably turn it over to Alliance authority for them to reverse-engineer the experimental upgrades used against the Collectors (especially the Thanix Cannon) and improve upon those functions to fight off more Reapers, and so could be standardized among the rest of the fleet. Thirdly, if they go down this path, it would be a serious lack of creativity to see the Normandy destroyed in battle AGAIN, so the above 2 options are the more logical ones. H-Man Havoc 03:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Firstly, what you think is possible, but bare it mind that what is going to happen is partially depends on player's actions on ME2. So if player sided with Cerberus, would that means they will not get SR3? Secondly, reverse Engineering? Why would alliance do that, they are the one who co-designed them, all Cerberus did was changing the interior and add AI system (EDI), something that I doubt Alliance would consider to add in their ship. And about Thanix cannon, why wouldn't Alliance just buy them from the Turians? Reverse Engineering those equal to copying their design, wouldn't that affect any sort of agreements, treaties or simply just sounded wrong? I am sure that they would sell it to us ,if it is for good sake of the universe, given that even Garrus could buy it, it is nothing classified.--Chawit Chiwarattanaphan 09:16, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Why would some people get an upgraded ship, while others don't? That is just really faulty reasoning. We do know that a lot of variables do import into ME3, but I seriously doubt that depending on your actions, you get a new ship or not. As to the reverse engineering, who says the Alliance wouldn't improve on what Cerberus already improved on. Is the SR-2 perfect? Of course not, there are always things that can be improved upon and with the threat of the Reapers, I highly doubt the Alliance will rest on what it currently operates and not make any improvements. As to the Thanix, maybe the Alliance would improve upon the design, as again nothing is perfect and if a better design comes out, I doubt the turians will complain that much. Lancer1289 17:10, December 26, 2010 (UTC) We accually had a debate as if Shepard is no longer part of Cerberus after the Paragon ending, including the commander taking the normandy and its crew from them. see the blog on my page.--Ironreaper 03:32, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I think if space combat is in ME3 then they would make a new SR-3 or something like that to explain why it can now take on reapers or whatever the space combat is in the game. Kind of like how with each game the biotic implants go up a level to explain why Shepard can now do things with biotics in the second game that he couldn't do in the first. I believe it went from L3 to L4 or 4 to 5. But that is all on IF they have space combat.--Nat Wetli 21:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Mass Effect 3 release date Anyone see this? At the very end of the article he says ME3 comes out on November 8th 2011. Is that confirmed? Or does he not know what he is talking about? ME3 November 8th--Nat Wetli 00:47, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah we haven't heard anything about that and I think he doesn't know what he is talking about. All we have right now is that ME3 will be released during the Holiday season of 2011, nothing more or less. Also I think he's guessing on more than a few other things in that article. Lancer1289 00:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh cool. Yeah i thought it was strange when I read that at the end. But I also found it a good read.--Nat Wetli 01:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC) thehut.com has the release date as 26 August 2011 Mondrak 11:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah that is…optimistic at best. I highly doubt that we will see ME3 before November at the earliest. Also note that at the Video Game Awards where the game was announced, it said Holiday 2011, which effectively rules out August being three months before that date. I also doubt the accuracy of that website considering that gamestop.com says December 31, 2011, and I'll take that date considering they are usually more accurate than a warehouse site. Lancer1289 17:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Now, I don't know which sites are saying this, but everything I've heard says 11-11-11. But ME3 and TES5 on the same day? --Swooshy 23:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ME3 Trailer Hero? Does anyone think the Brit from the ME3 teaser trailer might end up joining Shepard's squad? Or do you think he was just a random guy in a clocktower with a sweet sniper rifle? Also just out of curiosity does anyone have any idea as to what he shot in the trailer? I personally thought it looked like a Collector...but it could've been a Husk as well. Just wondering. Ahvi-Bay-B 23:04, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Best place for such discussions is either the forum or the blog. --silverstrike 23:42, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that was a Husk. I think Collectors are extinct now. JakeARoonie 03:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Forgive me for not signing, not made an account yet. He's a little too "outstanding" to be an example guy, just look at the points: *British *Been alive long enough in current conflict to recieve a considerable amount of injuries (judging by the number if canisters lying around him *sniping out of a high-profile building (Big Ben) *If I'm correct, the VA is Richard Armitage (John Porter in Chris Ryan's Strike Back), would be a shocking waste to hire him for a single trailer *shows considerable skill with a sniper rifle considering his condition (multiple GSWs) I'd bet a group of people have already thought of this, but perhaps we are seeing an SAS operative in action? They most likely are still operating in over 170 years. The clues are there, and if this is true, we can surely expect to see him as a squadmate. 16:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, I think that that was a husk. Mr. sniper said that the fight had been going on for a few days (or weeks). Which would be plenty of time for the Reapers (or their minions) to set up dragons teeth to make some husks. GroverA125 13:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Dr Pepper DLC possibly on the way again. Wasn't sure if it would be more apropos to post this here or DLC, so I went with here since it is possible upcoming. Dr Pepper has Mass Effect 3 listed on their rules page in Games that their codes will allow DLC for. It does say that the games subject to change, but this seems likely as it worked well with ME2. The "contest" ends December 30th, so as long as ME3 doesn't get pushed back we should hopefully see some cool stuff.Dr Pepper - EA rules--Xaero Dumort 20:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :That's interesting. I wonder what's in the works. Helmets for ME3? I hope I'll remember this when the time comes to get this DLC. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::My advice is get at least 5-10 caps now and then put them by your computer or something with a note.--Xaero Dumort 20:39, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Interesting. I guess I'll have to make a Dr. Pepper run sometime soon. Lancer1289 20:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll definitely try not to miss it this time around. I hope the promotion is extended to Canada as well since I only got my Recon Hood in the last week of November. Freakium 00:29, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I find this quite upsetting, as any people from europe will have severe difficulties getting these. I wish they'd either make the promotion available everywhere or make it possible to legitimately acquire them by using microsoft points and whatnot. Plot fail? Just wondering, am I the only one pissed off by that trailer? The last scene in ME2 with the Reapers powering up had them multiple galactic diameters away. With no Citadel to work with and the known limits of mass effect FTL that the game took so much effort to make accessible to the player, why oh why are they dropping Reapers in London? Have the writers gone loopy and forgotten their own story? Or has Bioware shut down a good story to placate the drooling moron shooter demographic that doesn't care about a compelling plot if it means they get to watch things explode?--Ryvaken 23:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :First we don't need that kind of language here. It is both uncalled for an inappropriate. Second we don't know the context of the trailer. It could be at the start, the middle, or the end of the game. We just don't know. We also don't know if there is a time difference between ME2 and ME3 yet. Dragon Age II takes place over the course of a decade, so maybe ME3 will span a few years or have a break. Third, this is really more appropriate in a forum or blog post. Lancer1289 23:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with lancer, you can´t draw conclusions from a minute and a half video Changonauta 22:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :And also, don't forget that Arrival DLC, the last on for ME2, could possibly show how the Reapers managed to get to Earth. Come one, it says "Arrival", and it's the epilogue for ME2 and prologue for ME3! What more proof do you need? RevanSentinel 13:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC) need change in game play i m expecting the rpg elements in mass effects like in mass effect 1. mass effect 2 was good for the story, but game play was like a normal shooting game. and level up was a night mare. seriously, only four powers??? to me, without rpg elements, mass effect is lost. like mass effect 1, we need weapon level up options. so please, P L E A S E remind peoples that it is not a shooting game, it's a third person shooting rpg, or mass effect is doomed Interesting exclamation since Mass Effect 2 was more critically and commercially successful then ME. To claim the series is going to be destroyed by the very elements that made it so successful is a big claim for me.--Ironreaper 13:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ironreaper, can you fix what you did to the headline with the "Ef". Also there are things taht ME2 did better than ME and I'm sure BioWare knows what they are doing. Lancer1289 14:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ME3: Previous characters possibilty? I've got a thought stuck in my head, and judging by the majority of forum posts on bioware and whatnot, I don't think that many other people have. Apparently most (if not all) characters can be killed in ME2, and choices in ME1 can also lead to some deaths. This got me thinking when in ME2, you can choose to have either Morinth or Samara as a teammate. I'm thinking that Bioware may be playing "The Variability Card" in Mass Effect 3. I'll explain, say in ME3 you should get Tali or Garrus as a teammate, if you managed to get them killed in the suicide mission, you will instead see another person instead (such as an ex-C-Sec turian much like Garrus) much like the Morinth/Samara part. So if Garrus is killed, another C-Sec agent will be in the next game to take Garrus' place in the endgame. This could be worth noting because I think that Bioware will most likely want to put characters from previous games into the third, and most may be killed, they must be thinking of a way of how it can be done. So far, if we are going to see old squadmates as teammates again, the only ways I see is either this way or by simply making no alternative teammate in ME3 and people who fail to keep their team alive will simply have to suffer with one or more less teammates available to them.GroverA125 13:53, March 21, 2011 (UTC)